thewirehbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Level characters
Street-level characters comprise a large part of the cast on the fictional HBO drama series The Wire. Characters in this section range from homeless drug addicts up to drug king-pins in charge of entire criminal empires. Barksdale organization Omar's crew Stanfield organization New Day Co-Op West side Avon Barksdale Avon Barksdale was the head of the Barksdale organization in season one. He comes from the projects, lives in the projects and plans to stay in the projects. For most of season 1 he is the target of a homicide detective 'Jimmy McNulty' who seems to be the only authorative figure aware of his presence or his empire that spans the most sought after territory in Baltimore for drug dealers. Avon is uniformely feared by all other drug dealing criminal organisations in Baltimore due to his ferocity but due to his 'West Side' mentality is no threat to 'East Side' gangs. Together with his closest friend Stringer, Avon and their enforcers hold a monopoly on the drug trade in West Baltimore through intimidation and murder. Russell "Stringer" Bell Stringer was Avon Barksdale's second-in-command, closest friend, advisor and the main strategist behind coordinating their street dealing organization which he does as the main contact for all business, while he attends a business college in relation to his aspiration as a clean businessman. Together, they operate out of a strip club which is a front for money laundering owned and licensed under a clean member of their gang. Stringer is portrayed as more humble and quiet than Avon but is every bit as ruthless as his friend. He has aspirations to eventually leave the streets and drug life as a whole behind him despite his close and long relationship with Avon. In the third season Bell is killed by Omar and Brother Mouzone in his own commercial building that was in development at the time. D'Angelo Barksdale D'Angelo Barksdale was Avon's nephew and a lieutenant in his drug dealing organization. He was mainly responsible for leading the corner boys in their street dealings and coordinating their earnings and performance. He was the main connection between the upper levels of the crew and the street kids that were selling the product. He struggles with the morality behind his trade and came close to informing on the crew because of it, only relenting because of loyalty to family ties his mother reminded him of before signing. He took the sentence and went to prison where he was killed by a hitman sent by Stringer Bell in season 2. Bodie Bodie was a dealer who came of age working for Avon Barksdale. After the Barksdale organization dissolves, he is briefly independent (supplied by the New Day Co-Op) until Marlo forces him to join his crew. He is shot by O Dog after being seen having a conversation with McNulty, because Marlo suspects he may be a snitch. Poot Carr Poot is a loyal drug dealer for the Barksdale organization, who serves brief prison time for his crimes. By the end of the series he is working at a shoe store attempting to distance himself from the game after growing tired of it and reeling from the loss of many friends. Marlo Stanfield Stanfield is a rising gang leader who gets into a turf war with the Barksdale Organization, becoming the key West Baltimore drug kingpin following Stringer Bell's death and Avon Barksdale's arrest. Chris Partlow Partlow is Marlo Stanfield's second-in-command and best friend in his drug dealing operation. Monk Metcalf Monk is a lieutenant in the Stanfield organization, and the third most recognized leader of the Stanfield Organization. Fruit Fruit is a prominent crew chief of one of Marlo Stanfield's drug dealing crews, and works closely with Jamal and Justin. Fruit is identifiable by his ever-present Kangol hat, and is the chief for one of West Baltimore's most prominent street corners. At the beginning of season 4 he is killed by one of Bodie's dealers Lex. East side "Proposition Joe" Stewart Joseph "Proposition Joe" Stewart is an Eastside drug kingpin who supplies much of Baltimore through his direct connection to The Greeks smuggling organization. He is murdered and replaced as leader of New Day Co-op by Marlo Stanfield. Calvin "Cheese" Wagstaff Cheese is the favorite nephew of Proposition Joe and a crew chief in his Eastside drug crew. He is murdered by Slim Charles. Originally, his first name was listed as "Melvin" on the official HBO site, but it was later changed to "Calvin". The character is played by rapper Method Man. Frog Frog is a white street-level dealer whose allegiances are never made clear. He is played by Gary "D.Reign". Ziggy Sobotka Ziggy is Frank's son, an impulsive and often reckless young checker, loosely based on Pinkie Bannion, a real life docker in the Baltimore area, at the docks with a desire to prove himself and a respected father to live up to. "White" Mike McArdle White Mike is a mid-level South Baltimore drug dealer from Curtis Bay with his own territory. McArdle was supplied by The Greeks smuggling operation and was arrested as part of an investigation into that operation. Fat Face Rick Ricardo "Fat Face Rick" Hendrix is a drug kingpin from Baltimore's Veronica Avenue, on the East Side. He is typically seen smoking (sometimes a cigar, sometimes a cigarette), and is among the first to join the New Day Co-Op. Hungry Man Nathaniel "Hungry Man" Manns is an older East Side drug kingpin and charter member of the New Day Co-Op. He is murdered by Cheese. Ghost * Played by: Mike D. Anderson * Appears in: :Season three: "Straight and True" (uncredited); "Slapstick" (uncredited). :Season four: "Final Grades" (uncredited). :Season five: "More With Less" (uncredited)"Transitions" (uncredited) and "The Dickensian Aspect"(uncredited) Ghost is an East side drug kingpin and Co-Op member. He is part of the quorum that confronts Proposition Joe following Omar Little's robbery of the Co-Op. In the fifth season Ghost receives Baltimore County territory to compensate for territory lost in the gentrification of East Baltimore. Ghost continues to attend Co-Op meetings throughout the fifth season. George "Double G" Glekas George Alexander Glekas (Greek: Γιώργος Αλέξανδρος Γλεκας; February 18, 1960 - 2003) runs a warehouse and appliance store for The Greek under the name Pyramid Industries and acts as the organization's fence. Others Bubbles Bubbles is a heroin addict with a vast knowledge of the streets of Baltimore. He becomes an informant after a friend whom he introduced to the drug lifestyle got badly beaten when using false money upon Bubbles' advice. Bubbles volunteers information and creatively points out key figures to the police in exchange for small amounts of cash and him and his friend escaping prosecution for a drug-related crime. Bubbles also befriends Kima, and despite their different situations, there is a level of mutual respect and empathy. Brother Mouzone Brother Mouzone, meaning "judicious" in Arabic, is a drug enforcer and hitman from New York City. "The Brother" does not fit the usual picture of drug-trade "muscle", always wearing a suit, bowtie, and glasses, speaking politely and precisely. He is also quite erudite, reading magazines such as Harper's, The Atlantic, The New Republic, and The Nation. His dress, along with an extremely proper and pious persona is a manner typically associated with the Nation of Islam, more particularly its paramilitary wing, the Fruit of Islam, although it is never explicitly stated that he belongs to either organization. He reveals himself as a Muslim by mouthing "Allahu akbar" repeatedly after Omar shoots him and he believes he is about to die. However, he is also depicted drinking alcohol, which is forbidden in the Islamic religion. He is always accompanied by his "man" Lamar, who runs errands for Mouzone. The Deacon The Deacon is a West Side church figure who is involved in many community projects. He also has many contacts within the city’s academic population. He is a friend of teacher Grace Sampson and helps her ex-boyfriend Dennis "Cutty" Wise when he is released after a long prison sentence. Initially he tries to encourage Cutty to enroll in a GED program, but Cutty is not interested in this idea. The deacon then helps Cutty to open a community boxing gym. He puts Cutty in touch with State Delegate Odell Watkins through the politically influential Reverend Frank Reid to help with obtaining the necessary permits for the gym. He also helps Cutty to get a paying job working as a school custodian at Edward Tilghman Middle, where Grace teaches the eighth grade. The Deacon is also friends with Howard "Bunny" Colvin. When Colvin was Western District police commander the Deacon often served as his conscience. Colvin started three drug tolerant zones in his district and the deacon was dismayed at the poor conditions addicts faced in these areas and convinced Colvin to involve public health academics in providing services for the addicts now he had gathered them into an easy to reach area. Colvin was forced to retire because of his actions and the deacon found him a new job working with a sociologist in studying the prevention of repeat violent offender behavior. Dee-Dee Hucklebuck Lamar Lamar is the assistant and inept bodyguard of New York mercenary Brother Mouzone. He has accompanied Mouzone on both his visits to Baltimore. Raylene Lee Raylene Lee is Michael Lee and Aaron "Bug" Manigault's mother. She is a drug addict. Devar Manigault Devar Manigault is Raylene Lee's domestic partner, father to her younger son Aaron "Bug" Manigault. Fans frequently refer to him as the stepfather of Raylene's older son Michael Lee, though he never actually married her. Devar was later beaten to death by Chris Partlow on favours from Michael because of sexually abusing, Chris did it because he was victimised with the same thing. Squeak Squeak is the girlfriend of Bernard, a low level member of the Barksdale organization. Bernard was responsible for supplying the organization with disposable mobile phones and was told to buy no more than two phones at any one outlet and provide receipts for his purchases. Squeak's nagging convinced Bernard to start breaking these rules. Sherrod Sherrod is a young homeless boy who is befriended by Bubbles. He has been living on the streets since his mother succumbed to drug addiction. He last regularly attended school in the fifth grade at Steuart Hill elementary, though Bubbles tried to get him to go back at some point between the third and fourth seasons. As the fourth season starts, Bubbles is selling small items from a shopping cart to get by, and is trying to train Sherrod to run his own business. Walon Walon is an HIV-positive recovering drug addict. Johnny Weeks Dennis "Cutty" Wise After getting out of prison he joins back up with the Barksdale crew as muscle, but cannot complete a task he was assigned. Instead, he leaves the criminal world and starts up a boxing center in an attempt to reach out to local street youths. He is later wounded trying to talk Michael Lee out of a life of crime. He reappears in Season 5 to briefly train Dukie as well as to give him advice on how to deal with people that give him trouble. Category:Browse